


Talking to the moon

by Persela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George évekkel ikertestvére halála után.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to the moon

Talking to the moon  
  
Minden éjjel, minden átkozott éjjel itt ülök és próbálok beszélni veled. Nem tudom, hallasz egyáltalán? Hallod, amikor az emlékekkel küszködök, a sírás fojtogat, és a térdeim a padlóra hullanak? Látod a könny-csíkokkal barázdált arcomat, elködösült szemeimet, remegő ujjaimat?  
  
Vajon csak a Holdhoz beszélek éjjelente? Vagy te is hallod, mikor hozzád szólok? Mikor kétségbeesetten kérek tőled tanácsokat, vagy osztom meg veled a véleményemet? Vajon ott vagy velem, amikor öntudatlanul is félbehagyom a mondataimat, várva, hogy befejezd őket? Vajon te is sírsz, amikor anya a te neveden szólít engem véletlenül? Vajon láttad e azt a rengeteg összetört tükröt, amit magam után hagytam? Vajon tudsz e arról, hogy már nem tudok patrónust megidézni? Vajon itt vagy e még velem? Velünk?  
  
Korábban mindig azt hittem, hogy ez a hatalmas űr, amit magad után hagytál bennem, idővel egyre kisebb lesz, és egyre kevésbé érzem majd a hiányodat. De már évek teltek el nélküled, és minden reggel ugyanolyan nyomasztó, minden fogmosás ugyanúgy eszembe juttatja gyermekkori csínytevésünket Ronnal, minden elfelezett szendvics ugyanúgy ráébreszt arra, hogy nem fogod megenni a másik felét, minden WW termék, régiek és újak, ugyanúgy tükrözik a mugli tárgyakkal való ügyeskedéseinket és botladozásainkat.   
  
Az egész életemet melletted éltem le. És még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy már nem vagy benne. Minden nap várom a baglyot, hogy hírt kapjak felőled, pedig tudom, hogy soha nem fogok. Reménykedek, hogy megint együtt nevethetünk azon, ahogy Frics próbálja eltüntetni a trágyagránátot a falakról. Bárcsak újra együtt csinálnánk egy látványos kalamajkát Ronék RBF-je közben! Bárcsak újra idegesíthetnénk mindenkit a folytonos hoppanálásainkkal!  
  
Emlékszel még arra, amikor először mentünk Roxfortba? Amikor először kaptunk büntetőmunkát a Tiltott Rengetegben? Amikor először osontunk le a térkép segítségével Roxsmortsba? Amikor először kezdtük el árulni találmányainkat, még az iskola falain belül? Amikor először hívtunk randira egy lányt, és nem tudta, melyikünk hívta el?   
  
Freddie, soha nem foglak elfelejteni. Ha hallod ezt, ha figyelsz rám onnan fentről, tudd, hogy mindig itt fogsz lenni velem, itt leszel minden szavamban, minden pillantásomban, minden kócos, vörös hajszálamban, minden érintésemben.  
  
Szeretlek, tesó. Hiányzol. Nagyon.


End file.
